True Love
by Sssspppiiidddeerr
Summary: Nigel returns to earth after completing his duties in GKND. Lots of things changed and Nigel reunits with his friends,families, and his secret crush. However, the things gets really bad when Lizzie got over her edge because of her jealousy. MY FIRST FANFIC! 1x362,slight 2x5, 3x4, 60x86, 83X84, and others. Rated T for might some mild language and violence in future chapter
1. Chapter 1 : Return to Home

**Hello! Fanfction. net people. My name is Sssspppiiidddeerr. I'm sorry if my name is kind of strange, I was thinking about my nickname before I join the Fanfction. Net and I only can think this name since the possible nickname that I thought was cannot be used.**

**Anyway, I recently gained the interest in show Codename: Kids Next Door and I want to write a story about it. I am a huge fan of 1x362 relationship so this story will be about relationship between them.**

**The story will took place after the Nigel went off the to the space for Galactic Kids Next Door**

**So, this is my first fanfic, True Love. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to home

"Numbuh 1, please come to the Galactic Kids Next Door Supreme Leader office immediately please." The high pitch of female operative in GKND have been announced to Numbuh 1's personal cabin.

After the incident of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S, Nigel Uno, Kids next door operative leader of Sector V, known as Numbuh 1, has been recruited into the Galactic Kids Next Door as the Earth first operative. Nigel have many adventures while he was in GKND, meeting with new kinds of aliens, fighting against the adult tyranny, and exploring the stars throughout the galaxy. However, despite his adventures, he still misses his family and friends back in the earth. He always carries their photos to remind them how they were important to them, especially to his secret crush.

After hearing the Operative's voice, Nigel got up from his bed, and began to walking towards to Supreme Leader's office.

Nigel knocked the door of the office and went inside. "You want to see me, Supreme Leader Sir?" Nigel asked politely, trying to think why supreme leader has suddenly called him.

"Yes, Numbuh 1, have a seat please." The low and deep voice of Supreme Leader Numbuh 1234x89 gently tells to Nigel. The Supreme Leader usually wear his armor even in his office and he usually hides his face by mask so most of the operatives in GKND don't know how he looks like.

"I always fond of you to how you help GKND to fight against adult tyranny in Galaxy Numbuh 1." Numbuh 1234x89 said,"Thanks to your support and the other operatives, the crime against alien kids have been dropped over half than was five years ago." "Thank you, Supreme Leader. I just wanted to do something best for the both KND and children around the galaxy. " Nigel said proudly. "Is there a reason why did you summon me sir? Is it about the new mission I have to get or it is just another spending time with leader?"

"Oh yes, the reason why I called you is that I have a special mission that I'm going to give you." Numbuh 1234x89 said with calm voice. " You remember your home planet Earth, right?" "Yes sir, I'm always remembering my home planet." Nigel said, with a little hope that this mission might related to the Earth.

"I have found the strange movement in KND organization in Earth, recently. According to the operatives, many have witnesses that the few KND members are seen with Teens for unknown reason."

Nigel got little shocked with this information, "Sir, does thatt means..."

"Yes, Numbuh 1, the KND in earth might seen working along with the teens for unknown reason. So, I want to you to go back to you home planet, stay there, and watch KND why they began to work with teens and help earth KND."

Nigel silent for a moment with though, " Sir, d-does that means..."

"Yes, Numbuh 1," Supreme Leader said, "Your going back to your home and meet your families and friends."

Nigel couldn't believe it, he was GOING to go back to his planet, to EARTH and he will gonna stay there. He was so excited in his heart, he will going to meet again with his Sector V friends, his family, his old other friends, and his old crush.

"Now, go back to your room and have some rest, Numbuh 1." Said Supreme Leader with calm bur congratulating voice, "You will going to back to your planet tomorrow in the morning."

"Yes sir! and also, Thank You for all your supports and help in past years." Nigel said as he walks out of the room.

"Your welcome, Numbuh 1, Your welcome."

Nigel was so excited. **He was going back to his old home**. _I'm going back! _thought Nigel with excitement, _I'm going to see everyone again! Oh, I'm so excited. I'm going to see both my parents, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Sarah, Patton, Fanny, Lee, Sonya, Tommy, and especially, my long time crush, Rachel._

* * *

**Whew, **

**That is my first chapter in my first fanfiction, guys!  
I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Please Review my story , any criticisms are welcome.**

**Till next time!**

**안녕!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting with Tommy

**Hello! Fanfcition. Net! Sssspppiiidddeerr is here.**

**As I'm thinking about the my story, I decided to write that My first part of the story will be how Nigel came back to Earth and returning to his normal life and the second part will be about jealously of Lizzie about Nigel and Rachel's relatonship causing her to team up with (Spoliers!).**

**Also, thank you for Blue2B for the FIRST REVIEW!**

**Reviews are welcome and Thank You for reading my first Fanfic! **

**Here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting with Tommy

'_Five Years... It's been Five years since I saw my home for the last time."_

Nigel thought as he saw his hometown in the Cleveland. The GKND has just drop Nigel off in the middle of the forest in the earth and went back to the space. Nigel knew that Numbuh Infinity and Chad Dickson will stay in GKND if there's the contact that needed to be done between them.

As Nigel began to walk towards to his house, he began to think his time in the earth five years ago. About how he and his friends in Sector V have a great adventure together in Kids Next Door, how they fought against the adult tyranny and protect the freedom of children. and also how they spend their childhood.

Speaking of his friends, Nigel realized that the his friends might got decommissioned already, since he left at the age of 10, cause him to be fifteen, the others might turn into fifteen also.

_"What if they don't recognize me? What if they think I'm some strange Kid? What if..."_

_"_OF" while thinking about his friends, Nigel accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Nigel apologize.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't see that you're coming..." the stranger began to apologize also until he saw Nigel's face. He frowned like an Rabbit who meets the Wolf for a moment, until he asked, "Numbuh 1? Nigel... is that you?"

Nigel surprised that the boy know his codename. Nigel looked boy carefully, he looks like Hoagie, Numbuh 2. Only he is shorter than him and wearing a coat and hat. "Yes, Nigel Uno is my name, do I know...?"

"HOLY CRAP! IT"S YOU! Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, Omigosh!" Boy squealed in delight, like he just got X-box as his birthday present. "Don't you remember me? I'm TOMMY!

"Tommy? Tommy Gilligan? Is that you?"

The boy in front of Nigel was indeed Tommy, he still wearing his hat and coat while he was acting as vigilante known as 'The Tommy'. He got more taller and thinner than Nigel saw him for a lots time in five years ago.

"Yes it's me! Holy mother of...! I miss you so MUCH! Where have you been? The others got sick of worried about you." Tommy still squealed in delight as he hugged Nigel.

Nigel chuckled "Yes, I miss you too, Tommy. You look taller that I saw before."

"Yes, I'm 12 years old right now!"

"Good for you. So, are you still doing your vigilante known as "The Tommy?"

"Nah, I'm now an Numbuh T who is 2X4 technology officer in Sector W!"

"Yeah, that's nice... Wait, WHAT?" Nigel got surprised. "How did you rejoin KND? I thought the KND who quit by his/herself cannot able to rejoin the KND!"

"Its, KTND now."

"KTND?"

"Kid _AND _Teens Next Door. The Kids Next Door and Teens Next Door have been combined together three years ago."

Nigel was stunned for a moment. _KND? TND? Together? Things got lots change since I left for the GKND. _

_"_But still, how did you rejoin the KN... No KTND?"

"The rules has been changed, the operative who was once before act as operative in KND and did NOT join the adult or teen ninjas could rejoin to KTND." Tommy said proudly, "Also, since I got into Sector W, I became one of the most useful and intelligent operative sector."

"That's good for you, Tommy, Congratulations for rejoining KTND." Nigel smiled, "Say, how's your brother doing."

"Hoagie? He is now an KTND operative too, he is freshman in High School now." Tommy said, "You want to meet him? He will look different than he was a kid."

"Of course, where is he?" Nigel delighted, he will finally going to reunite with his best friend.

"He is in my house, follow me!" As they walked, Tommy asked, "Say, where have you been for five years by the way?"

* * *

_Few Minutes later..._

Nigel and Tommy came in front of Tommy's house. When they're walking. Nigel told him everything about his adventure in GKND.

"Wow" Tommy said in amazement. "So, you're on the space, fighting against the evil alien adult... THAT"S FREAKING AWESOME! I WISH I WAS ALSO IN GKND TOO!"

"Yeah, it was awesome," Nigel said as they walked in to the house.

The house was a same shape as Nigel remembered 5 years old. Nigel chuckled a little, remind him how he and Hoagie played each other.

Tommy meanwhile went to upstairs, to his brother's room. "HOAGIE!"

Hoagie, who was doing his homework, surprised by his brother, turn around and greet his brother, "Sup, bro. What is a screaming anyway?"

"Look who came to our house right now!"

"But, I have to finish my homework..."

"No time for homework, COME!" With that Tommy dragged Hoagie to a living room.

Nigel was waiting in the living room until he hears some noise.

"Jeez, Tommy, stop pulling me, who has come to our house any..." then he saw Nigel and his eye got bigger, "way?"

"Hey. Hoagie." Nigel smiled, "Long time no see, my friend."

* * *

**And that's how chapter 2 ended. I just wanted to bring Tommy in my story because I like Tommy.**

**Hoagie's teenager looks exactly same in like the episode "Operation: K.I.S.S" where he acciedently turn in to teenager.**

**I'll bring the rest of the Sector V members sooner in Next or Next-Next Chapter. Don't worry, I'll bring Rachel soon as possible.**

**Like I said, Thank You for reading my first fanfic and any criticisms are welcome!**

**'TILL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Things change a lot

**Hello, Fanficition. Net People! Sssspppiiidddeerr here!**

**This Chapter will be about Nigel and Hoagie's chatting about how the things changed since his left.**

**Please Review the fanfic and any criticisms are welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 3...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Things Change a lot

"N...Nigel... Is that you?" Very surprised Hoagie asked.

"Yes, Hoagie, is me." Nigel with a smile.

"Wait, how can I be sure that you're not some impostor from the enemy?" Hoagie asked very curiously.

"Well.. First of all, I'm your best friend, Second, I know all the code in Sector V, Third, I Know that you likes jokes and chili hot dogs, and last, the only people who know that you put Abby's picture in your back-pocket are you, Wally, Patton, and me." Nigel explained.

Hoagie stood there like an statue for moment, until he lunged towards to Nigel and give him a "brother" hug.

"OH MY GOD! NIGEL, YOU'RE BACK! OH, I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Hoagie screamed delight as he release the hug.

"Yes, Hoagie, I'm Back!" Nigel answered with smile.

"Whendidyouback?HowwasaGKND?DIDANYONEKNOWABOUT...?

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Hoagie." Nigel said as he put his hand to Hoagie's shoulder to stop him panicking. "One question at a time dude."

"Oh, right, right!" Hoagie said as he clam down and turn towards to his little brother, "Hey, Tommy can you bring us some soda?"

"Sure, Bro" Tommy walked into the kitchen, bringing three sodas for each.

"Come Nigel!" Still overhappy Hoagie said, "Let's go to our room." With that, Hoagie pull Nigel to the upstairs to his room, Tommy followed two.

* * *

For a half hours, Hoagie and Nigel talked about Nigel's adventure in GKND. Nigel looked around the Hoagie's room. It was clean but the posters of airplanes and models are hanging on the wall. Nigel smirked, reminds him how Hoagie was interested in flying.

"Wow," Hoagie said as he listened to Nigel's story, "You have really have some cool adventure in space."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, Nigel." Hoagie said with smile. "I'm really glad that your back, everyone in KND missed you."

"Yeah, I imagine so." Nigel than asked Hoagie with curiously, "How have you guys been, I heard from Tommy that the KND is now became KTND and the kids and teens are working together."

"Well, after you left, Abby took the charge for the Sector V. We still do many adventure like kicking some villain's butt, hanging out in playground, and spend some times together." Than Hoagie's face saddened, "But still, we missed you. Everything was not as same as before you left. For a past few months after you left, I got so depressed that I didn't ate any chili hot dog and didn't work on any new inventions. The others are no better, Abby tries to stay cool, but we clearly sees that she was also depressed. She never wear your sunglasses, saying that the only one who deserves to wear that glasses is you."

"Oh," Nigel replied with sadness.

"Wally took it hardest. He became so moody and act so weird than usual. He never seen to optimistic as he was for a past few months you left. He began to read a book and study homework by himself, like he wanted to avoid from his depressed."Hoagie than joked, "You will gonna surprised that he actually got an B on Science test by himself."

Nigel surprised, _Wally? Getting An B? By HIMSELF? Surely the things got change._

"Why he began to study that hard?"

"I think he wanted to show respect you, since your're a also an top A student."

Nigel understood.

Hoagie face began saddened again, "But the Kuki was the worse. Ever since we talk about you after you left, Kuki always seems like she is about to cry. She also didn't play with any of her Rainbow Monkey dolls for few months since you left. Wally even said that he heard Kuki crying so hard in her room when we mentioned you.

Nigel got saddened again, _My friends really missed me._

"But there's also good news too, Kuki and Wally finally admit their crush on each other and develop a relationship. Heck, I always wonder when they'll gonna accept their crush."

Nigel smiled as he thought. He remembered how Wally has crush on Kuki but he try not to admit because of his 'boyish personality.'

Hoagie continued, "For me, I..."

"What is it?"

"Its kind of embarrassing to say..."

"Come on, I'm Your best friend! You could talk to me."

"I started to have relationship with ...Abby." Hoagie blushed when he finished his sentence.

Nigel got stunned, "Seriously?"

"Yes, its serious. I always like Abby, she was cool, awesome, nice. She is everything to me."

"WOW! CONGRATULATION MAN!" Nigel said in delight as he patted Hoagie's back.

"Geez, thanks man." Hoagie was still blushing.

After, drink another soda, Nigel asked agian, "Now to another topic, how KND and TND combined? I mean, the last time we tries to treat with teens turns out really bad." (For more information, see KND episode "Operation:T.R.E.A.T.Y-Author)

"Well, after you left, Father got really angered. He decided to destroy the KND once and for all. So, he used every force that he has to attack the Moonbase, until TND came to aid us. KND thanks TND and since most of the operatives now know about TND, Maurice suggested to combine the group together and they have treaty to form KTND."

"So, how was it?"

"For a few months, it wasn't really good, most of the KND operatives did not trust TND, especially Fanny if you ask, however, as they help each other, two group finally gained trust each other."

"How was the rules changed? I know Tommy got rejoined thanks to the new rules." Nigel looked Tommy with smiled. Tommy smiled back.

"There have a two base, one on earth, and one still on moonbase. Most of the KND members till are in Moonbase while most of the TND members are in earth, but both teens and kids are free to go to any base they want."

"That's nice."

"Also, decommission act got removed."

Nigel stunned, again, "Really?"

"Yeah, KND operatives didn't have to decommission now. If they became thirteen, they became a Teen operative. Also, when all teens operatives became 18 to 19, they retire from duty without having decommissioned."

"What if villains use them to access data of KTND?"

"Every operatives now have their own specific code and password to access the data. Thankfully, all the past code and password that operatives used was removed in computer when they became adult. So even if they became adults, they still have a memory of KTND and KTND doesn't have to get worried about to get their information lose."

Nigel smiled, _Finally, as the times past, the decommission act problem finally got solved and operatives doesn't have to being worried about being decommissioned forcefully._

"Still, the decommission system is still online for the traitorous teens and kids who turn allied with adult tyranny."

"And Fanny is charge of that I guess?"

"Yeah, but she was grumbled about she couldn't decommission the lots of kids like she used to."

"I think so too."

"Also, many operatives who were decommissioned before got rejoin also, such as Numbuh 19th Century, Numbuh 206, Numbuh 686, and Harvey."

"Harvey got decommissioned too?" Nigel asked, Harvey was little brother of Rachel, he was known as Numbuh 363. Despite his high rated of mission success, most of the operative hate him do to his arrogant, reckless, self-centered personality and his behavior when he is being touched.

"He was decommissioned when Abby was a temporary became Supreme Leader."

"Wait, what?"

"One Year after interview invents, Numbuh 362, you know Rachel (Nigel tries to hide his blush when Hoagie mentioned his secret crush), got frustrated being a leader and do another tag incident. In the end, Abby became a tag and became a leader. During Form of KTND, Abby gives the Supreme Leader place to kid known as Numbuh 77, John Rubber. And he is actually doing a job pretty well."

"So, how was Harvey, is he mad at Abby?"

"He was, but he decided to stop it. He resumed himself as the leader of Sector W. And surprisingly, his personality seems to get better than before. Sure he still being arrogant and reckless, he actually tries to friendly to his team. Fortunately, Harvey actually made a friends in the KTND and usually hang out with them. I guess he thinks that this could be his second chance to stop being like a jerk and redeem himself." Hoagie finished the sentence.

Tommy added, "The others began to think differently about Harvey. Maybe they decided to give him a second chance."

Nigel caught in thinking, _surely everything got different when they used to be..._

than he was interrupted by Hoagie, "So, do the others know that you came back?"

"No, only you and Tommy knows."

"REALLY? THAN WE SHOULD TELL THE OTHERS!"

With that, Hoagie got his phone and began to call the numbers.

* * *

**Whew, the chapter 3 is over.**

**In next chapter, Nigel will finally united with his Sector V!**

**So stay tune!**

**Please Review my story also.**

**See you guys Later!**

**P.S.: Numbuh 19th Century appears in episode Operation C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E**

**-Numbuh 686 only appears in Operation F.O.R.G.E.T, one shot comicbook in Cartoon Network Action Pack**


	4. Chapter 4 : Reunion with Sector V

**Hello! Fanfiction. Net! The Sssspppiiidddeerr here!**

**Today, Nigel Uno finally reunits with rest of the Sector V!**

**Like, I said, all reviews are welcome and Thank You for reading my first fanfiction!**

**I'm also wanted to say sorry for a late update. I have been busy for the Thanksgiving day and I need to have a time to think how I should write my story.**

**Now... Here's Chapter 4...**

* * *

Chapter 4:Reunion with Sector V

Kuki's POV

I was doing my homework in my room when I heard my room's door open.

"SIS!" Mushi walked in with the phone.

"What is it, Mushi?" I replied with smile. Three years ago, Mushi finally broke up with that jerk Sandy and came back to home. We forgave each other and became have a close relationship like we used to. With our relationship restored, I was so happy that I could just go right into the sky.

"Somebody called you!" Mushi gives me a phone with a smile.

"Thanks, Mushi." I smiled back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kuki. Its me, Hoagie," Hoagie's voice can be heard from the phone.

"Hi, Hoagie, how is it going?" I asked with delight.

"I'm fine, Thanks." Hoagie than said, "Listen, can you come over my house right now?"

"Sure, I can. But why?"

Hoagie hesitated to say, until he continued, "He's Back."

"Who's back..." Suddenly, it heats me, "You mean, HIM?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?" I asked quickly, my mind became moving faster.

"He's in my house. Can you come?"

"OF COURSE I CAN COME! JUST TELL HIM TO WAIT!" with that I hung my phone and change my clothes to go out side.

"Hey, Mushi. I should go outside to my friend's house right now, so can you tell my mom about it?" Before I leave, I asked Mushi politely.

"Sure!" Mushi replied.

Before I could go out, Mushi stopped me, "Oh, one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Tell Tommy that I said hi" Mush said with blush. I smirked as soon as I realized that she has a little crush on Tommy after her broke up with Sandy."

"Sure, I'll tell him."

And than, I went outside and began to run. To see my old friend...

* * *

Wally's POV

I was playing a video game with Joey, my little brother. He just came back from KTND Arctic Base camp and staying in house for week until I heard my cell phone rang.

"Joey, can you wait?"

"Sure," With that, he paused a game for a moment.

"Sup?" I answered the phone.

"Sup man, this is Hoagie."

"Hey, man. What's going on there?"

"Its nice."

"Good."

"Listen, can you come to my home right now?"

I hesitated and said "Well, I'm doing a video game with my brother, but if it you insist...but why?"

Hoagie hesitated for a moment, until he continued, "He's Back..."

"Wh..." I stunned for a moment, "No way..."

"Yes, it is."

"Where is he?"

"In my house, I already called Kuki and she is coming. So, can you co..."

"OF COURSE, I CAN COME!" I yelled with excitment. "JUST TELL HIM TO WAIT."

"Ok, ok, Jeez, just come."

With that I turn off my phone, and began to go out.

"Sorry Joe, but I HAVE TO go some where."

"But, what about a game?" Joey asked as he followed me.

"Just wait, or ... you know what, You WIN. So you can play other game."

"OK!" Joey than returned to seat to play other game.

I began to run towards to Hoagie's house.

* * *

Abby's POV

I was on my room, listening the music by the iphone, until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, Abby, how's it going." Sweet voice of Hoagie came out from the phone. I blushed as I heard his voice. We have been going out for a years now.

"Numbuh 5 is doing OK, Baby."

"Nice," Hoagie's voice is always sound soft and sound to me. "Listen, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"HIM" Hoagie's voice was serious and calm.

"Who..." Suddenly, I realized who is he is talking about. "No, it can't be."

"Yes, it is. He is in my home right now. I already called the others."

"Numbuh 5 will be right there."

With that I ran out home and ran straight to the Hoagie's house.

* * *

"You sure that they'll come?" Nigel asked curiously.

"Don't worry they'll come." Hoagie said with the strong voice.

Few minutes later all three operatives came in front of Hoagie's house.

"Hey Wally, Kuki," Abby said with smile.

"Hey, Abby," both Kuki and Wally said with smiling back.

Both Wally and Kuki blushed each other. They have been revealed their crush and have been going out for years now.

Hoagie came out from the doors, "Hey, guys. Glad you come."

"Hey, Baby." Abby said with blush.

"Hey, Abby," Hoagie blushed back.

"So it is true? Is HE is back?" Kuki asked with curious.

"If this is an another joke of yours, than I'm gonna kick your lousy..." Wally tries to warn Hoagie until Hoagie stops him.

"It is not a lie. Guys, what I was telling was true. He's BACK." With that Hoagie pointed to his door, where their old, bald leader came out.

"Hey guys," Nigel smiled to 3 stunned operartives, "It's good to see you."

* * *

Everyone was stunned for a moment. Until Kuki jumped and hugged Nigel tightly.

"NUMBUH 1!" Kuki said in delight.

"Man, I always missed you." Wally said with warm smile as he patted Nigel in back.

"Thanks Wally, and Ow, Kuki, I can't breath."

"Oops, sorry." Kuki said as she released the hug.

Abby stayed cool but everyone can see she was smile.

"Look at you man, you look different than we met you for last time." Abby said with smile.

"Yeah, you guys look different too." Nigel smiled back.

Nigel and Abby stand for few seconds, and than they have a light hug each other.

"I missed you guys."

"Numbuh 5 missed you too." Abby said as she broke the hug.

"Hey, you guys wanna have some talk with Nigel in house," Hoagie said.

"Sure, why not?" Wally said with smile.

With that, all the five former Sector V operatives went into the house.

* * *

For a few hours, five members seated in Hoagie's room, with Tommy, and listened Nigel's story about his time in GKND.

"Wow," Kuki said after she finished listening a Nigel's story.

"You have some awesome adventure... CRUD! I want to have some adventure like you!" Wally said with some jealousy about Nigel's adventure.

"So, you'll gonna stay in Earth?" Abby asked with concern.

"As far as I know... Yes." Nigel answered. All the other operatives feel excited, Nigel will gonna stay with them in earth.

"So... how was the KTND business to you while I was gone?" Nigel asked with curious.

"Well, we usually called Teen Sector V. We are still allowed to go inside our treehouse." Kuki answered.

"We usually been as a spy about what the other villains are planning to." Abby said, "The most of the villains don't know about the KTND since the treaty was held in secret."

"Is the villains are still doing their job?" Nigel asked.

" Most of them do, some of them got retired, such as Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, who have to retired from their career when they have a heart attack once, Father have been to quite ever since his last assault against moon base, doctor XXXL have also retired when he finally finished his ultimate ice-cream corn, he is now selling his ice cream to the kids. Common cold also got retired when the doctor reported him that his weapons and cold cause his body to be weak. He is in hospital right now for recover." Wally answered, drinking his soda.

"Some villains became more powerful, Tolietnator actually became smarter and more powerful than you faced him for last time and 's Soda Control Board had been using more advanced weapons to stop kids from drinking soda since kids now getting soda more easier by teens operative." Abby added.

"Don't worry, despite some villians now became more powerful, it is till same that we always kick their ass." Wally chuckled.

"That's good man, that's good." Nigel said with smile, "Say, what about a teen ninjas?"

"Teen Ninjas is now getting weaker, since most of the Teens now joining KTND. Still, some operatives betrayed us and sided with ninjas, but they now doing less harm than before." Abby said, "Another reason is that they don't have a powerful leader that leads them, such as my sister, who is now went to college and retired from her ninja career, and father, who is now not doing anything."

Nigel smirked with that answer, "That's nice." then asked, "How the other operatives are doing now?"

"Most of the operatives are now in Teens headquarters, while the new generations of kids are usually in moonbase." Kuki answered.

"Numbuh 10, your cousin Sarah, she is still doing her job as a anchor woman in KTNN news." Hoagie answered, "However, she sometimes seems a little depressed for some reason. I think it's because she missed you."

"Oh," Nigel answered with sadness about his cousin's depression.

"Fanny, Numbuh 86, and Patton, Numbuh 60, began to hang out each other." Wally said.

Nigel suprised, "Seriously?" He knows how two hate each other during the time in KND.

"Yeah, who would have guess that they actully have secret crush on each other." Wally chuckled.

"Whoa, that's really shocking news." Nigel and said, "How's Rachel doing?" (He is trying to hide his blush.)

"She is now an Supreme Leader for Teen operatives." Abby answered, "They now have a two supreme leaders who each cares teens and kids operatives job. She is doing fine as the Supreme Leader. But..." Abby began to lose her voice.

"What? What is it?" Nigel ask with concern.

"She... she was not cheerful as she used to. She is still entusiastic and caring lots of operatives, but she is seems depressed and saddened sometimes. Especially... especailly when any operatives mention you." Abby said with concern.

"Harvey even said that he saw her crying sometimes in her room." Kuki added.

"Rea...lly?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, I think she missed you a lot." Hoagie said.

Nigel looked down, his face got saddened. He couldn't believe that Rachel, one of the strongest and bravest girl he ever seen in his life, was depressed and saddened because he left. His heart is now filled with saddness. He is now wants to go to Rachel's house and show her that she is back... and also see her beautiful face.

After a long slience, Kuki broke in."So... what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I think I'm gonna see my family first, and I think I'll try to rejoin the KTND." Nigel answered.

"You want me to help?" Hoagie asked?

"You can?"

"Sure, I could tell operatives that you're all back and tell Rachel to rejoin."

"Thanks man." Nigel smiled.

"No problem, dude. What is the best friends for!"

"Well, I probably go back to my house," Wally said as he gets up, "I have some 'unfinished business' with my brother."

"Me too, I still have some homework to do." Kuki gots up too.

"Alright guys," Nigel got up and said, "Than we'll see tommorrow."

All 5 are about to go out until Abby stops Nigel, "Hey."

Abby gives something to Nigel, "Numbuh 5 always keep this until you return."

Nigel saw the object. It was his sunglasses. One of his trademarks.

"Thanks Abby," Nigel smiled and wore his sunglasses. Now, Nigel looks like a real leader when he was used to lead Sector V.

"Your welcome." Abby smiled. "You want to do the old battle quote of ours?"

"Of course!" Kuki said.

"Alright!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Let's do this." Wally expressed too.

Abby smiled and she put her hand in midde.

"FIVE!" Abby yelled.

"FOUR!" Wally put his hand.

"THREE!" Kuki did the smae thing.

"TWO!" Haogie followed.

"ONE!" Nigel followed and all of them throw their hands in the air and yelled "KIDS AND TEENS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

and all of them embraced into hug for happiness. Tommy secretly join the hug too.

Five operatives are now hugging each other. Nigel was happy. For waiting 5 years since Nigel left, Sector V was finally reunited once again.

* * *

**Well guys, That's the end of Chapter 4!**

**Thank You for reading and any reviews are welcome.**

**Also, again, I am very sorry for a late update!**

**In next chapter, we'll see other's reaction about Nigel's back.**

**'Till Next time!**

**P.S: I'm sorry for Mushi/Sandy fans out there. I don't like Sandy very much and I think it would be better Mushi pairing with Tommy.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Reactions

**Hey Fanfiction. NET! Sssspppiiidddeerr here!**

**I'm so sorry for late update! I am so busy that I don;'t have a time to write it!**

**In this part 5, we'll see how others would reacted about Nigel's back and I finally introducing someone really important! Guess who it is...**

**Thank you for viewing and Reviews are always welcome**

**Now here's Chapter 5 **

* * *

Nigel's Parents

After spent a time with Sector V, Nigel head towards to his house.

_I wonder how my parents are? _ Nigel thought for himself for a moment.

Nigel stopped in front of his house door. He surprised that his _former _ tree house was still attach with his house.

_I guess new Sector V is still using this Tree house_ Nigel thought as he knocked the front door.

It was silence for a moment, until Nigel heard the footsteps behind the door. It was getting louder and louder until it stops in front of door. Suddenlt, the door opened slowly, and there stood an late 30s to early 40s woman standing with warm smile. Nigel heart was filled with happy when he saw her face.

"Hello, who is it..." Mrs. Uno stopped when she saw Nigel's face.

"Hey, Mom. Long time no see." Nigel said with quiet but warm voice.

"Nigel... Nigel honey... is that you? Is that really you?" Mrs. Uno asked.

"Yes, mom. Its me." Nigel answered.

Mrs. Uno was stunned for a moment... Until wrap her arms to her son.

"Oh Nigel..." Mrs. Uno said as she cries with joy, I misses you so much my son."

"I miss you too, Mom." Nigel replied as they broke the hug. Nigel surprised that she still remember him because he thought his parents forgot about him because of GKND.

"How have you been in Campus?" Mrs. Uno asked curiously.

"A... What?" Nigel stunned for a moment. _Campus? what is she talking_ about? Nigel thought.

"A School Campus, you know. We sent you to Private Middle School Campus for five years!" Mrs. Uno explained.

_Middle school_ _campus_? Nigel realized, it was probably the covering act done by GKND for him while he was in space.

"Now, Let's go into home." Mrs. Uno said as she led Nigel into house. Nigel saws Uno's residence doesn't have changed for a bit since he had left.

"Honey!" Mrs. Uno yelled. Soon after, Monty Uno came to the living room.

"What is it, my dear..." Monty than saw his son, he stunned for a moment, until he crack a huge smile and hugged Nigel tightly.

"Nigel O' Bean! You finally come back!" Monty said with happiness.

"Yep, Dad. I missed you."

"I missed you too, my son. So, how was a campus?"

"Uh... It was great, I guess."

"That's great my son!" Monty Uno said with smile.

"Thanks, Dad" Nigel smiled back.

"Now then, since my son is back, you want to have some music?"

"Music? You mean..." Nigel realized what his dad trying to do. "No thanks dad, I..."

"Nonsense, My son. I always practiced this music by sousaphone to show you when you return. Now come on!" With that Monty dragged Nigel to his room.

_Oh Crap_ Nigel gulped as he was dragging into his father's room.

* * *

KTND Earth Base Headquarter

Roller Skating Rink, which is now located in Virigina town since the original place in mountain was destroyed by some "Secret kid agents" few years ago. (from Operation P.O.I.N.T- by Author)

The place is usually used for teenagers where they spend their time with friends, I enjoy a riding a roller skate or dancing, or have a time to start a relationship with certain people they have crush on.

However, the place was also used for coverbuilding for a KTND (Kids and Teens Next Door) Earth Base.

As KTND formed, the former TND bases around the world now uses as KTND earth base, usually used by Teen operatives. The reason that they decided to built in under the Rink is because that most of the mini mart are now filled with teen ninja base and the rink was allowed children to come.

Rachel T. McKenzie, also known as Numbuh 362 Supreme Leader for the KTND teen operatives, was now having a break from her work in her office. Few months ago, Rachel took place of Supreme Leader, again, as the Maurice, aka Famous Numbuh 9, have to ready for the college and prepare to be retired from KTND. Rachel was happy that decommission act got dropped and no kids or teens operatives have to be worried about getting their memory wiped out.

Rachel thought about how the KTND formed and how organization came to this as she relaxed on her chair. She remembered the time that how Father got outraged and ordered every ice-cream men and teen ninjas to attack the moonbase, how KND almost lose until TND came to aid, and how kids and teens have a treaty. For few years, Rachel finally get off from responsibility as a Supreme Leader and actually enjoyed her time. Going school, spending time with friends, and telling the feeling to each other, it was great to her. Now, back as Supreme Leader, she founds that teens are became more responsible and smarter than they was a kids, and on her side her best friends, such as Fanny, Patton, Maurice, Abby, and Harvey always there to help her. So, to her, the job was easier than the job that she had when she was kid.

Rachel should be happy, no more decommissioning, no more Father attack, teens and kids are working together against adult tyranny, spending times with friends, and enjoying a time as herself. However, there's a part that always feel empty, like something was missing. She know what she missing, and how it cause a huge pain for her. She missed someone who could feel her empty heart, she missed him.

Nigel Uno, aka Numbuh 1 of Sector V and son of legendary Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 999.

Both of them have met together during their life in Training Camp in Arctic Base. Both became a deep friend together and always hang out with others like Abby and Chad. Even after training was over and Rachel became a top spy for a KND while Nigel became a Leader of Sector V, both of them have a close relationships.

It was not long until she realized something was wrong with her. She began to view Nigel not as a friend, but more _closer _relationship. Although at first, she couldn't understand her feeling, she thought it was just an small crush, noting matter.

However, one day, that TAG incident, it was one of her greatest mistakes that she ever made. Father almost controlled the entire KND organization with broccoli and there seems to have no hope. However she was with Nigel to stop Father. She saw how brave Nigel was, how he encourage her and not to give up. After that incident, she finally admitted. She finally admitted that she was in love.

She finally admitted herself that she was in love with Nigel.

She first decided to hide her feelings because of her duty as the Supreme Leader. However, as she tries to hide, the feeling began to getting bigger that she is unable to hide it. She decided to show her true feeling when she retired from her duty. However, one thing was a problem.

Lizzie Devine, a bossy, overbearing girl who was Numbuh 1's Girlfriend at that time.

She knew that Nigel care greatly about her. So she feels little jealous about Lizzie. However, when Nigel and Lizzie broke up, Rachel feels little hurt seeing Nigel being hurt, but also happy that she could tell her true feeling to him.

However, she became devastated when that Scavenger Hunt was over. The report said that Nigel have disappeared no where. She asked Sector V, Sector W, and many other operatives who had participate about Nigel, but none of them said nothing.

Eventually, Abby told her about it. About GKND, Nigel's disappearance. Rachel got shocked, she was broken. Nigel left the earth and will never come back.

Rachel picked one of the picture in her desk, which shows the scene where Nigel and Rachel are in hand to hand together.

_Nigel..._ Rachel thought, _I wonder what he is doing now._

Then, her thought of sadness was interrupted when she heard sudden knock of her office door.

"Come In." Rachel said.

With the door opened, Fanny came into the door.

"Numbuh 362 sir," Fanny said.

"At ease, Fanny," Rachel answered.

"Sir, I need ye to do some paperwork..." Fanny witness a sadness in Rachel's eye. "Are ye alright sir?"

"I'm fine Fanny, it just..."

"Are you thinking about him again, sir?"

Rachel sighed, "Yes."

Fanny knew Rachel's sadness about Nigel Uno's disappearance. it was sad for Fanny to see her friend in sadness like this.

"Lass' I..."

Suddenly, someone came into the office, two girls looked up and saw Numbuh 2 standing in front of them.

"Numbuh 362 sir! I need to have..."

"DO YE MIND! YA STOOPID BOII! CAN' YE SEE SUPREME LEADER IS BUSY!" furious Fanny shouted at Haogie. For crud's sake, why this stupid boys always have to ruin her time with Rachel?

Hoaige shrieked a bit saying, " Hey, I just have to talk to Supreme Leader that's all And don't yell at me just because I'm not Patton."

Fanny blushed as he mentioned her boyfriend's name. For all the people, her brothers and him will be an only boys who saw her soft side.

"It's okay, Fanny." Rachel calms her friend down and turn to Hoagie, "What is it Numbuh 2."

"Well 30 minutes ago, I was in my house until Numbuh T, my brother Tommy, came to me and I should meet somebody really important and I saw him, and... you'll not gonna believe who I've seen."

Fanny snorted, "It is one of those dumb fans of ye who likes you stoopid joke?"

"No, Numbuh 86. It was it was someone special, today, I saw Nigel Uno in our house."

Rachel jumped up from her seat with shock. Fanny seems also surprised too.

"No... it can't be... Does... Does that mean..."

"Yes sir, Numbuh 1 have returned to earh after his duty at Galactic Kids Next Door and he'll going to stay in earth and I request if you could help Nigel to be an operative again in KTND." Hoagie answered with smile.

Rachel got shocked, Nigel Uno, a guy he have fallen love with, finally returns to earth from the space. Rachel felt that her heart began to filled with overwhelmed happiness.

"Where is he right now, Numbuh 2?" Rachel asked quietly.

"He is now in his house to meet with his parents sir. I'm thinking to bringing him here I the KTND Earth Base tommorrow at afternoon. If it is OK to you sir."

"Of course, he should come. He was one of the best operative there is!"

"Roager that sir, I will being Numbuh 1 here tomorrow." with that Hoagie says bye and went out from her office.

Rachel than turned to Fanny, "Fanny, can you tell the operatives be ready for Numbuh 1's return pary tomorrow?"

Fanny, who was also shocked about news, answered "Huh? oh sorry Lass', Sure. anything else."

"Could you leave me alone for a moment? I need a time on my own."

"Sure Lass, taker yer time." Fanny went out after that.

Rachel then seat her chair and began to think. she couldn't believe it. Nigel is coming back! She couldn't able to handle the overwhelmed happiness that coming out from her heart. However, there's something that Rachel bothered really hard.

The Cake Incident.

Before Scavenger Hunt, Rachel kicked Nigel and his team off from the cake mission. She was little felt sorry for Nigel since she kicked him off the mission pretty hard.

_What if he is still mad about cake incident? What if he is still... Mad at me for that? _Rachel became little worried when she began to thinking like this. However, she is still happy that Nigel have returned and she wanted to see him.

_Well, only one way to find out,_ With that Rachel returned to her duty but waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Yep guys, I finally introduced Rachel in this story! Hooray! **

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and any criticism are welcome.**

**'Till Next Time!**


End file.
